


You want Entertainment? You got it!

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-06-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I owe this story to a slash manga (Japanese comic). My respect to the author and artist. Justin is a rookie entertainment reporter and Brian a model turn actor. Is Brian able to face up to his sexuality? Does he know he is gay? How does Justin fit in? Please read to know......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

YOU WANT ENTERTAINMENT! YOU GOT IT!

 

 

It has been years since he got a decent break, Justin was about to give up on life when he got an internship with a television network. You might think what would a arts graduate do being in television. Well, if you are behind in your rent for 3 months and almost look like you are anorexic, then internship with minimum pay was just about god sent. 

 

So he gathered his portfolio and wear his best clothes to meet his employer, this 50 year old who seems to be worried that his waif like body could not handle all the stuff an intern had to deliver all over the studios. He kept thinking that he really needed to get a car while waiting for the bus to arrive, how the hell could he be on time if the transport is unreliable, to say the least!

 

It was time for him, Justin Taylor to really think about HIS future. A new beginning, he could feel it in his bones. He was day dreaming all the way to work when he realised his stop would be the next one.

 

He strutted to the security guard and told him the details needed before having to surrender his driver’s license, damm these security measures. 

 

“Mr Taylor, finally you are here. We were about to hire someone else!” 

 

Justin turned around to see his boss’s face right in front of his, instinctively he stepped back. 

 

“Mr Wilkinson, so sorry I was late. I will be early from now on.” He could not help but smirk at his boss’s frown. Take that you arrogant asshole!

 

“Whatever Taylor! You better get cracking! Show business ain’t gonna wait for nobody!” 

 

With that his boss stormed off to torture another victim, somehow it comforted him to know that he was not treated differently just because he was new.

 

“Yeah well, let’s get ‘em cracking,” he mumbled to himself and wondered just what kind of a job was waiting for him in the studio. He was sure there was something they did failed to tell him during the last interview, did he agree too easily, seemed too desperate? Whatever.

 

When he reached his studio, Justin went over to see his supervisor and hoped that this man or woman would be more emotionally stable than his boss. At least he was predictable.

 

“Hey, you must be Justin. My name is Jonathan.” 

 

Justin looked up to see the most incredible green eyes he had ever seen, right now it seemed to flicker with amusement. He knew that Jonathan was gay, his gaydar was never wrong. He had seen the way his superior stared at his ass appreciatively, Justin was flattered but he knew he had to watch his behaviour very carefully. As much as he liked Jonathan, he did not need any complications to get his very nice ass fired. 

 

“Hi Jonathan, nice to know you can spot a newbie from miles away.”

 

“Well, I know everyone here already so you must be the new guy. Let me show you your station and then we can get started.”

 

Justin was ushered to his new office space, he was surprised that it was near Jonathan’s. He was not sure what to think but decided to wait further for some explanation. 

 

“Okay, let us have a seat here in my office space. As you have noticed, all of us have enough space for our PC and phone. We all have lockers to put our stuff in just in case, it’s at the back near the toilets. I will give you a key to yours later, just remind me okay?”

 

Jonathan got up from his seat and went over to his computer, he printed out some spread sheet and passed some to Justin. Justin’s eyes nearly bugged out in response to the tremendous amount of work he was delegated.

 

“I know this is a lot of work but my previous assistant was fired by our boss, I think he hated her. Like hated her. Let me see, we arrange everything chronologically and tomorrow we have this interview with one of the hottest and most unavailable singer in the country. What we have here is the schedule for the whole month in advance, subject to any last minute changes of course. You will be in charge of scheduling and assisting me during most matters, especially when we need to interview these artists.”

 

Justin had to blink to make sure he got all these information in one go, there was a lot to take and he count not help but feel a little overwhelmed yet excited at the same time. Very excited.

 

“Wow, this is incredible. I hope I won’t get too dumb struck when I get to meet him.”

 

“I hope not, I need your 100% tomorrow. Okay today you will need to do this….” 

 

Jonathan continued to inform Justin just what he needed to do for his first day, he wanted Justin’s induction period to be as short as possible. He had seen Justin’s portfolio and thought that he should be an artist but he applied the assistant position and had this ability to make people tell him everything about themselves. Now that was not something anyone could have.

 

So far Justin had made friends with those nearest to his office space and they welcomed him into the team with warm smiles and great relief, it seemed that the previous assistant was on everyone bad books and not just the boss. The guy who sat next to him in the office was Matt and he political analyst, he also had the juiciest politics gossip he had ever known. He felt smarter just by talking to him.

 

“Hey Justin, you want to join us for a drink. It’s at this place just down the road, the drinks are cheap and the entertainment cheaper. Come on, drinks on us for your first day on the job!” Matt gave a pat on his shoulder and waved at the others, all of them looked at him expectantly.

 

“Now that you’ve put it that way, well, what are we waiting for?”

 

Justin knew how important this outing was for him and his new colleagues, it had been some time since he enjoyed himself and not worry when the next rent was going to come from. 

 

By the time he got home, it was already past midnight and he dragged himself from the ground floor of his apartment block and climbed all the way to the fifth floor. His friends, more than just mere colleagues after all those drinks. He had to be sober for tomorrow’s interview with this mysterious singer. He did not want his boss to fire him like the previous girl.

 

He crashed into his room and fumbled towards the bed, he needed to wash up but it was just too much work. Next thing he knew, sunlight was trying to make its way through his dark drapes.

 

“Oh shit! I’m going to be late!”

 

He must have taken the world record time for showering, brushing his teeth, dressing up and getting his bag ready. He dashed out of his place and jumped down the flight of stairs, not caring if he just kicked the homeless guy at the bottom.

 

“Justin! Boy, am I glad to see you. Here’s the camera, we are getting the interview done at the Plaza in 30 minutes so we have to leave now, “Jonathan was shouting over his shoulder while trying to get his notes sorted out. 

 

“Hey sorry I’m late and I will call the cab now.”

 

“It’s cool, you are not late, and you are very early by the way. It’s just this guy is just so hard to get hold of, if I miss this chance I’m toast.”

 

“The cab’s here, let’s go!”

 

The two men were gone in a flurry and they kept hurrying the cab driver to the point of insanity, they got off at the Plaza in just 15 minutes. Unheard of in New York. 

 

“Jon, it’s Suite 404. Let’s take the lift up.”

 

Justin was fumbling with the heavy camera when he knocked into someone or something and both of them fell on the floor with a loud thud. The camera went off but before he could get himself sorted out, the man that he landed on disappeared. Jonathan saw everything and could not help but notice that the guy was just so familiar.

 

“Hey are you okay?”

 

“I am fine, but what happened?”

 

“You knocked this guy on the floor but he scrambled off so fast you didn’t get to see his handsome face.”

 

“Oh too bad, hey we only have 10 more minutes. Come on.”

 

The interview went smoothly and he saw just how different Jonathan was when he was being an interviewer, the singer songwriter was a pretty average looking guy but he had this policy of not doing interviews. Jonathan must have pulled some real strong networking to get this. In just 30 minutes, the interview was done and hands were shaken, acknowledgement and gratitude expressed, the star of the moment was gone.

 

“Man, this interview should get us in the good books of Wilkinson till next month. Or the next foul up. In this job, Justin, you need to take the highs and lows to stride. Don’t ever listen to what people tell you, just follow your heart and you’ll do okay.”

 

Justin just could not believe that he was so lucky to have Jon as his mentor, he knew that the man was attracted to him but also knew very well that unless Justin made the first move, nothing would come of it. When he was about to place the camera back into its case, he remembered that he forgot to check if it was okay. He checked the photos he had taken and saw an unfamiliar figure in one of them. 

 

“Justin, what are you looking at?”

 

“Jon, look at this, I accidentally took a picture of this gorgeous man!”

 

“Oh my god, you took a picture of Brian Kinney.”

 

“Should I know him?”

 

“Justin, I think if you need to go far in this industry, you have to do your research. This guy in only the hottest actor in Hollywood right now, what’s he doing here? Hmm, I think this is something worth exploring. Let’s go back, I need to send this to the print.”

 

He felt so embarrassed, how was he to tell Jon that he could not afford a television so he was pretty much behind time in the latest development in the industry. He swore to do more research after work. 

 

When they got back to the office, Justin immediately went to his PC and did some research on Brian Kinney. What he got was a Google top10 search subject in the country and knew a bit more about Mr Kinney. It would appear that the Kinney guy was more mysterious than the singer they interviewed. Justin was not about to give up and decided to do a bit of investigative work himself. Little did he know…


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: I am so sorry for the delay. There seems to be a problem with my updates...will resolve the matter soon I hope..thank for those who have written such nice feedbacks to encourage me...  


* * *

His second day at work was hectic to say the least, there were meetings after meetings, preparation for meetings and discussions of the meetings. The only positive note was that he had learnt a lot and Jon was so patient with him, his mentor was always willing to teach. He slumped against his chair, his first break since his day began 6 hours ago.

   


“Hey Justin, watch this interview.” Matt’s voice alerted Justin and he knew it must be big news to get even matt excited about anything.

   


Justin’s eyes nearly popped out when he saw Brian Kinney being interviewed by Jonathan at this very moment, in one of the smaller studio. He felt slighted that he was not informed and wondered if he was wrong to believe that Jon would include him. 

   


“Hey man, it is odd that Brian Kinney would personally call for an interview, there must be some big news.” 

   


“What do you mean?”

   


“Well I heard from the grapevines of course, he is having an affair with his College girlfriend who is from one of the most prestigious family in New York. Another source tells me that both of them are gay, I wonder what’s really going on there.” Matt elbowed him while keeping his voice low, as if he was revealing some state secrets.

   


“A gay actor and a blue blooded lesbian. Now if I could find evidence to back that up, I am set for life for sure.” Justin kept thinking about the photos he accidentally took of Kinney. 

   


Justin did not have time to ponder further, he was immediately assigned by Jonathan to edit the Kinney interview. He probably would need a whole day due to his inexperience. Better to be slow and flawless. At least, that was what he was thinking.

   


There was nothing earth shattering about the interview, it seemed to be a publicity gimmick to Justin. Kinney was about to release his new movie, even though it took millions to make everyone knew that Kinney was not one who would take chances to his career. Justin tried really hard to stay focus to his job but his mind kept wandering to what he could do to Kinney’s body.

   


At the end of the day, Justin realised that in this business, to do well you have to do things fast and impeccable! He managed to finish the editing only after slogging for 6 hours. By the time he was finished, he could not even move his hand any longer. 

   


“Jon, I have to go before I’m plastered to the chair and then you have to scrape me off.”

   


“Justin? You still here? I thought you were long gone, I should have checked to see if you were still around.” Jon apologised to a rather haggard looking Justin, who was now dozing off and was leaning against Jon’s office door. 

   


With a small wave, Justin dragged himself off the door frame and staggered off to the exit.

   


“Excuse me, I believe you have something that is mine.”

   


Justin almost strained his neck in his effort to see where that deep sexy voice was coming from. He jumped to see Kinney giving him a deathly stare, standing not a few inches from him. Justin could smell the musky cologne emanating from Kinney. For what seemed like an eternity both men stood frozen, sizing each other up.

   


“W-ha…what do you want.” Damm, I sound like a fucking idiot. 

   


Brian Kinney. He felt as though he was being struck by lightning. How could someone be so beautiful? Blonde hair, azure eyes, pouty lips, bouncy ass. What more could a guy need? Oh, by the looks of it, an impressive cock as well. Brian almost salivated at the thought. He shook his head trying to get his mind to work properly again, ever since his body had a taste of what the blonde in front of him felt like, it never forgot. He had been trying to forget the Taylor guy for the past 2 days. 

   


Yes, Brian Kinney, remembered a trick’s name. However, he was trying to convince himself that Taylor was not a trick, he had not fuck the guy. Although he was hoping to remedy this situation of his, however all the while he was thinking how he could lose control so completely and quickly. 

   


“You know what I want.” God that sounded lame even to him, the sexual connotation was obviously not lost on Justin. 

   


“Mr Kinney….”

   


“Brian, please. I don’t want to be reminded of that prick of a father.” Brian Kinney could not help but smirk at the blond who looked like he was about to come in his pants. Not in a good way of course. YIKES, what was this thing that had usurped his mind and body? 

   


“Wait Mr Kinney, I don’t know what you want but I don’t have it.” Justin lifted his hand to push Brian Kinney away from him, he could not think with that warm breath blowing against his cheek. 

   


“Whatever.” Brian took the hand that was offered to him and dragged Taylor into the store room.

   


Justin was totally caught by surprise. This Kinney guy was a psycho, he knew it! Who the hell was going to rescue him? Not to mention the fact that his body was reacting to Kinney’s Neanderthal-like behaviour. 

   


“Stop struggling. When I remove my hand from your mouth, I expect you not to keep quiet. Yes?”   

   


Justin could only nod his head in agreement, his lips were in full contact with Brian’s sensitive hand and both of them shook with anticipation. Even before their minds knew what was going on, their bodies were totally in tune to each other. The heat was almost stifling and the small whimper from Justin broke the dam with one fell swoop, Brian slammed his lips to the blonde’s before he died of frustration. 

   


However, before he could even push his tongue in, Justin managed to dislodge his lips from Brian’s. 

   
   


“Mis…Mr Kinney, what are you doing?”

   


“What do you think I am doing Mr Taylor? Please call me Brian, Justin.” 

   


His sultry voice went straight to Justin’s cock and what seemed unbelievable was that his cock became even harder than it was. Before he knew what was happening, Brian pulled him into one of the dressing rooms. 

   


“Now, need I make myself even clearer? You know what I want Justin.”

   


Justin shivered at the deep, sexy tone. What was in the voice? He could not remember another time when his cock was this hard, it was as if it was saluting to its master. The cloud of haze momentarily cleared up, and he realised what Kinney was trying to say.

   


“If you mean the pictures, I have them here in my camera. You can delete them yourself.”

   


Justin shoved his digital camera to Brian and folded his arms against his chest in defiance. 

   


Brian was shocked to say the least that the blonde did not even bother to extort money or asked any favours from him. He just seemed like a genuine type of guy and the thought made him ashamed of his accusations. 

   


“These photos are actually more of Lindsay than me but I promised her to destroy all evidences of us together. If you know what’s good for you, Justin, these pictures should never see the light of day ever!”

   


Justin was suddenly defensive of his actions. How dare the guy barked at him as though he was a small kid. Well, he was a little bit intimidated but no way could Kinney get away with this!

   


“Excuse me? Who the hell gives a shit about you? You think you are some hot shit? Well let me tell you something, Kinney. You are definitely not as photogenic and you think!”

   


The gall of the blonde! Brian smirked evilly, the bad bad boy needed to be taught a lesson and there was no way he could escape since the door was locked. Brian stepped closer to Justin who was walking backwards in an attempt to evade Brian.

   


“Wh..what are you doing? Don’t you dare come any closer! Stay right there!”

   


None were heeded by Brian of course who was intent on teaching his lesson, no matter what. His long hand grabbed Justin by the neck and before Justin could react he could feel hot lips against his own. 

   


Those pouty lips tasted as good as they looked and Brian could not seem to get enough. He rubbed his crotch against Justin’s and felt the growing bulge, he pushed his tongue in when the blonde gasped in response. Both their tongues duelled for supremacy and once they tasted each other, their lust was awakened and they started to tear each other’s clothes off.

   


Before Justin knew what was happening, there was a bright flash of light and for a moment, Justin became sober.

   


“What the fuck are you doing?”

   


“This is to ensure that you will never ever sell my photos to anyone!” Brian grinned evilly and threw the camera aside before ravishing the blonde’s mouth again.

   


Justin just did not know what to make of it. However, all conscious thoughts were thrown out of the window when he felt hot wet lips enveloping his cock. 

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   



End file.
